


The Times We Touched

by Battlefox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: Wildemount Campaign (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefox/pseuds/Battlefox
Summary: Yasha could distinctly remember each time she touched Beau. It had always mattered. It took her too long to realize why.





	The Times We Touched

The first time Yasha touched Beau, it was more of a way to get her to shut up than anything. She remembered looking down at Beau’s face that was trying so desperately to appear in pain, but could not disguise the glimmer of amusement at her ruse. When Yasha offered to carry her to the seat, Beau’s eager response did nothing but prove her suspicions of Beau’s lack of injury right.   
She still couldn’t keep from blushing, at least a little, when Beau tried to buy her arms for the show.

The second time Yasha touched Beau, it was an accident. It was when they were all on trial for killing the fiend in Trostenwald, and when the guard was unceremoniously unlocking the chains and bustling them all around. She accidentally brushed into the woman, and caught sight of her relieved expression at the thought of being freed. Yasha couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to make Beau so averse to being in chains. She almost asked more. Almost. But didn’t.

The third time it was actually Beau who touched Yasha. They were down in the sewers and Beau furiously tapped her arm, trying to get her to help with one of the disgusting rat creatures. Yasha went to help Molly instead, but still tossed the slightest of smirks back to Beau.

The fourth and fifth times were accidents again. Brief brushes as the two of them walked along the streets of Zadash. Then Yasha had to go, the storm calling to her in the night, drawing her away to fulfill her obligations.

Each time she came back, Beau’s oddly aggressive flirtatious cheer was never diminished. Though the sixth time was an accident too, seven and eight weren’t. She couldn’t help herself, just brushing against Beau every now and then. She wouldn’t notice. She couldn’t tell that maybe Yasha hung a hair closer now, maybe walked a little more in step with her. At least that’s what Yasha told herself.

The ninth time brought with it heart-pounding panic and a fear she couldn’t bring herself to recognize. They’d been walking single-file down a narrow strip of a path that looked over a cliff, and Beau had tripped. Immediately, Yasha’s hand was latched onto Beau’s arm, and she dragged her up to the worried shouts from the rest of the group. She didn’t move away after this one, and touch number ten was to set her arm on Beau’s shoulder, and breathlessly ask if she was alright. Beau, still shaking, could not look away from her eyes. She was alright. But it took perhaps a second longer than it needed to for either of them to look away again.

Yasha told her, very firmly, to be more careful. Beau nodded, both to that, and to the unspoken words behind Yasha’s eyes.

Time eleven was much warmer, happy. They were celebrating a victory, and the drinks were flowing freely. Yasha wasn’t a loud drunk, but Beau was. Beau’s words made her smile, and she really didn’t mind when Beau leaned against her, muttering softly about how nice Yasha’s arms were.

Yasha didn’t charge her the 15 gold to hold her. But only because they were drunk, of course.

Time number twelve was Beau’s fault. The beast had appeared in front of the group, and it had been much more terrible than any of them expected. Beau had reached out instinctively for Yasha’s hand. Yasha didn’t deny it. The two of them stood together for the briefest moment before taking the thing head-on.

Time number thirteen wasn’t too much later than the previous one. It took too long for them to realize that the thing’s fangs were laden with a terribly strong poison. By the time they dispatched the thing, Beau had been lying there for a while. Yasha felt numb as she carefully lifted Beau’s form. Jester managed to purge the poison, and brought Beau back to them, but Yasha didn’t let go for a long time.

Touch fourteen was the first one shared out of the sight of others. Beau, walking away from the camp for a moment, had been caught by one of Yasha’s hands on her wrist. Once again, she entreated the woman to be more careful. Beau’s initial snide responses faded faster than they usually did, and eventually she offered Yasha a quiet thanks. They stood there for a long time before eventually breaking apart awkwardly. In comparison to the previous one, touch fourteen did not last nearly long enough.

Touch fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen were all small touches quietly shared. All of them intentional from both parties, though both would deny it. A simple brush of hands, a light bump, a friendly punch in the arm. All of them caused Yasha’s heart to jump and flutter. She was still working out how to handle that.

Touch number eighteen was another panicked one- but this time for Beau. Yasha didn’t remember it until Beau was shaking her awake, letting her know quite loudly that she wasn’t allowed to die yet.

Number nineteen was shared later that night, and initiated by Yasha. She reached out and brushed Beau’s arm to get her attention briefly, inviting her to follow as she walked out of the range of the light of the fire.

Twenty came right after as the two of them silently pressed their lips together, kissing eachother hungrily against a tree not too far outside of camp. Twenty lasted just long enough.

After that point, Yasha lost count. Or perhaps, they never stopped after that. Either way, it was alright with her. She would sometimes just carefully wrap her arms around Beau, holding her while they sat at camp. Other times she would gently run her fingers over the woman’s cheek, or through her hair. It was all good.

Yasha planned to never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Have this lovely gay oneshot y'all because I miss Yasha already and I am suffering  
> Also I am sorry for the Fic title I've had Cascada stuck in my head since 2007


End file.
